


Fifty Shades of Fili and Kili XXXI - XL

by alchemist17



Series: Fifty Shades of Fili and Kili [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Again, Airplane Sex, Alpha Fíli, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Fíli, Bottom Kíli, Car Sex, Chubby Kíli, Fem Kili, Fili gets horny when he watches Kili shoot, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Impregnation, Just cute strangers, Library Sex, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Narratophilia, Omega Kíli, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Top Fíli, Top Kíli, Topping from the Bottom, as always, awkward phone calls, didnt think that would be a tag, glass dildo, its actually kinda fluffy, potential f/m/m in future, power bottom Kili, sofa sex, they are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Roleplay, medical examination<br/>2. Narratophilia, bottom!Kili and bottom!Fili<br/>3. Omegaverse, Kili decides he wants to get pregnant<br/>4. Public sex, Fili claims his brother at a feast<br/>5. Public sex, Kili pleasures his brother in a cinema and a library<br/>6. Fem!Kili teases her brother<br/>7. It's been a long time since Fili bottomed and he'd like to try it again<br/>8. Back seat sex<br/>9. Even though Kili's eaten his fill, he still has room for more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For alizlemonparty1, who liked the look of a medical examination. *shrugs* i tried

Above him, the lights were blinding. From his right came the snapping sound of someone putting on rubber gloves. Kili turned his head but light spots marred his vision. The light was pushed away, replaced by the concerned face of his doctor.  
  
"The lights are kinda bright, huh? I could turn it down a little." His voice was slightly muffled by the surgical mask.  
  
The brightness was dazzling, almost painful, but Fili needed to see what he was doing.  
  
"It's fine. Maybe just tilt it away a bit. It's not my face you're looking at."  
  
Fili adjusted the lights.  
  
"Let's get started, shall we?" Kili nodded, biting his lip in anticipation.  
  
"So, you said you'd been concerned about your prostate?"  
  
"Yeah. It doesn't feel as sensitive as it used to be."  
  
Fili picked up a bottle of lube from the tray.  
  
"And you have anal sex regularly?"  
  
"It used to be about three or four times a week, but last month I became single."  
  
Sitting on his desk chair, he rolled towards his patient. Kili's feet were held up and apart, his thin gown barely covering him. He blushed as he felt the gown pushed back, unused to such scrutiny.  
  
"Doesn't seem to be anything wrong from the outside." He bent closer, reaching up to pull the light closer. "Take a deep breath and relax." He glanced up. "Though I'm sure you're used to it." Winking at his patient, Fili coated a finger in lube.  
  
He pressed his finger in slowly, trying to ignore the hitch in Kili's breath as he stifled a sigh. Crooking his finger, something honed over years, he sought out his prostate. Kili couldn't help but moan as the doctor rubbed over it.  
  
"Seems pretty sensitive. Did you come here for a check-up, or for something else?" Fili tried to sound neutral. He'd had his eye on this patient for years, but had never worked up the courage to ask for a date.  
  
"For something else. If you're willing." Kili averted his eyes, fidgeting with his gown.  
  
He didn't even notice the doctor leaning over him until he was kissed. The finger inside him started moving again, his mouth falling open and letting Fili's tongue in.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to be more... thorough. If you're used to something bigger, a finger might not be enough." He said against his patient's lips.  
  
"Please doctor, I wouldn't want to take any chances with my health."  
  
"Of course not. Fortunately, I have just the right equipment with me today." Fili reached for the lube, coating another finger. The brunet groaned beautifully at the addition and grasped his lab coat.  
  
"Just relax. Feel yourself loosen up." Stroking his thigh soothingly, he calmed his patient. "You're doing ever so well. I'm afraid you'll need to take another though."  
  
Kili pulled him down and kissed him hungrily, sighing into his mouth as another finger entered him. The cold plastic had felt strange but now the pleasure was taking over.  
  
"Wonderful, Kili. I'm so pleased. I've never seen anyone open up so nicely as you."  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I think I'm ready."  
  
"Mmm, you certainly feel ready. I can't wait to give you a thorough examination."  
  
Pulling away, he stripped off his glove and dug for a condom in his bag. In the chair Kili whined, unhappy with the loss of stimulation. The doctor slicked himself before wiping his hand clean.  
  
"So, Kili. Are you comfortable?"  
  
He nodded, biting his lip.  
  
"Then we shall begin."  
  
Fili guided himself in a little, leaning down to kiss him as he pushed in slowly. Shoulders hunching, Kili curled into him. No vibrator he owned was so good as a warm cock was.  
  
"Are you okay to continue?"  
  
The brunet nodded frantically, muscles tightening experimentally.  
  
"Excellent. We shall proceed with the test." Fili started to pump his hips slowly. He needed to maintain his control for the test. "How do you normally climax? Stimulation of the prostate or the penis?"  
  
"Prostate." Kili choked out.  
  
"And does that happen before or after your partner climaxes?"  
  
"Before." He limply grasped Fili's jacket, eyes closed as he panted with pleasure.  
  
"Okay then, we'll try our best to recreate that. Do you normally couplate vigorously?"  
  
Head falling back, Kili's hands slunk beneath his coat to grasp his butt and pull him in.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
His next thrust was sharp, forcing a moan from Kili.  
  
"I'm afraid you are going to have to keep your voice down. This is not a scientifically endorsed procedure."  
  
Kili grunted in annoyance and tugged him closer. He fastened his teeth on the collar of the doctor's coat.  
  
"There's a good lad. Now, you're going to have to brace yourself."  
  
Fili started to thrust again, drinking in the furnace of his patient's body. But this wasn't going to work if he didn't hit Kili's prostate. Tilting his hips up, he brushed along something and Kili clenched around him. He was loud despite his efforts and Fili hoped the walls were thick enough. Reaching down to drag his hips closer, he started grinding into Kili. His eyes flickered open briefly before rolling back and closing.  
  
Soon, Kili started to shake, his arms and legs and body clenching around him. The wonderful sensation of a cock moving moving inside of him, long and thick and stretching him open.  
  
"Kili? Are you close?"  
  
Kili's teeth found his neck.  
  
"There we go, Kili. Let it go."  
  
Muffling his scream in Fili's neck, he clamped down and came gloriously. His semen splattered over his gown as he arched up, pulling Fili deeper into him.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be functioning perfectly." The doctor pulled out, tying up and binning the condom before jacking himself off into a tissue.  
  
His patient, sat panting and sweaty in the card.  
  
"How do you feel?" He was also breathing hard, slumped in his desk chair.  
  
"Fucking fantastic."  
  
"Heh. Glad to help."  
  
They took a minute to regain their breath before getting Kili back into his clothes.  
  
"Nice dialogue there. 'Do you normally copulate vigorously?' That made me so hot." Kili slumped down into the blond's lap, tilting his chin up to kiss him.  
  
"Good. I wasn't sure how well it would go down."  
  
"You know I love everything you say."  
  
They giggled, and leaned in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying for narratophilia, but I'm not sure how well it actually came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For alizlemonparty1

Both of them where so politely spoken. Never swore, never so much as said 'dammit'. Their whole lives were a string of 'blast', 'heck' and 'gosh darn it'.  
  
It made Kili's kink much more fun.

  


Shutting the door, Fili slammed his brother up against it, holding him there with his body.  
  
"You want me to fuck you, bitch?"  
  
Kili was already breathing harshly, tilting his head back.  
  
"Greedy little whore. I'm going to shove my dick so far up your arse, you're going to taste it."  
  
He fell upon Kili's pale neck, biting hard. The brunet whined, hips rolling into his desperately.  
  
"Fili, you bastard. Just fuck me!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. I don't think you've earned it."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Fili pulled back.  
  
"Why don't you? Fuck me well enough and I'd return the favour."  
  
They rolled, putting Fili's back to the door.  
  
"Only if I get to have the plug while I fuck you."  
  
"Yes." Fili hissed. "Fuck me while it's inside you."  
  
For a minute they ground their hips together, foreheads touching and panting over each other's faces.  
  
"Go get the stuff. I want to fuck me on the sofa."  
  
Kili pulled himself away, leaving his brother to strip.

  


Hurrying back, he found Fili draped over the back of the sofa. His rear was presented and his thighs were parted as he absently stroked himself. Kili peered over to see his brother's golden hair fanned out across the cushion beneath his head and neck.  
  
"Interesting position."  
  
"I'm helping you out, dickhead. You'd have to be fucked in the head to miss my prostate from there."  
  
"Alright, alright. No need to snap."  
  
Quickly shucking his clothes, he slicked his fingers.  
  
"For that behaviour, I'm going to prepare myself first." He kept eye contact with Fili as he slid the first finger inside.  
  
"You fucking arsehole."  
  
"Look, if you want my arsehole, you're just going to have to be patient."  
  
Fortunately Kili was used to being stretched and pushed the plug inside in minutes. He squirted more lube onto his fingers and pressed one into his brother.  
  
"How's that?" Kili asked.  
  
"Kinda weird. As usual."  
  
"But good?"  
  
Fili nodded. "Another."  
  
He bit his lip as the brunet obliged, scissoring until he could squeeze a third in.  
  
"I should fuck you more often. You try to be so bloody collected and proper" he curled his fingers to prod Fili's prostate, grinning when he grunted and arched his back "well, as calm as anyone can be with their brother's dick shoved up their arse."  
  
Wide-eyed, Fili grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers out.  
  
"Fili? You alright?" He asked, worried.  
  
"Oh, I'd be better when I've got that inside me." Wiggling his fingers at Kili's cock, he stroked it happily when it came within reach.  
  
He didn't bottom often, but when he did Kili's elegantly curved prick made it worth it.  
  
"Fucking slut." He poured more lube straight into Fili, chuckling as he gasped at the chill.  
  
"I'd better warm you up, eh?"  
  
Fili's hand reached for his as he pushed in. Tangling their fingers together Kili leaned forward, swiping his thumb across his lips before sliding it into Fili's mouth. He sucked on it eagerly, eyes falling closed as Kili started to thrust slowly. It tested his control, for Fili was impossibly tight and the inversion of power made him dizzy. But Fili writhed beautifully when he didn't get quite what he wanted.  
  
"Come on, you bastard. Fuck me properly." His breathing hitched as Kili dragged over his prostate.  
  
"You're so good though. So fucking hot and tight and whorish beneath me. I want to savour it."  
  
"Kili, you fucking shit, fuck my arse properly or I'll leave you with tha-" Kili rammed into him and Fili's entire body buckled with the force.  
  
"Better?" Kili panted, looking down at his brother sprawled upside down.  
  
Each shove into Fili's body made his legs rock, his hand grasp the cushions tighter. He reached for his own erection and whined when Kili grabbed his hand.  
  
"Doesn't count if you finish yourself."  
  
Fili clenched viciously, but the brunet just chuckled.  
  
"Go on, clench for me. It'll only make it better."  
  
He never lasted long when he topped, but with each powerful thrust dragging fully over Fili's prostate, he wasn't going to last either.  
  
The erratic pulsing alerted him, and he released Fili's hand. He started to jerk himself desperately, barely able to keep pace with Kili. Being upside down, he was light-headed, and with the his own sloppy rhythm and Kili inside him, Fili came.  
  
Kili's eyes widened at the sight. The angle splattered Fili's neck and chin, even up to his lips with his own semen. His hand and arse tightened around Kili, legs drawing up to his chest and toes curling. He didn't manage another thrust, instead he came at the sight of his older brother so wrecked beneath him.  
  
They stayed there panting until Fili tugged on his hand. Kili pulled him up, kissing him briefly before setting about cleaning his neck.  
  
"Kili... That was fucking amazing."  
  
"Mmm... It was, wasn't it? You've got your work cut out."  
  
Fili reached down to twist the plug.  
  
"Nah, you're such a little cock-slut."  
  
They rubbed noses affectionately.  
  
"Come on then. Give me what I've earned." Kili took his hand and led him to their bedroom.  
  
"And what have you earned?"  
  
"A nice, hard fuck from my big brother."  
  
Pressing close, Fili slid his hands round to knead the brunet's arse.  
  
"You're going to feel so good around me." He leered at Kili.  
  
"Yeah? Are you going to make it worth my while?"  
  
"Don't I always?" Fili pushed him down onto the bed, nosing his way between his thighs.  
  
"Eh. Maybe I'm playing it up a little."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Kili whined as he pulled the plug out.  
  
"You think you need more lube?"  
  
"I used plenty. I'll be fine."  
  
Stroking his cock back up to full hardness, Fili pushed his brother's leg up to his chest.  
  
"You know i love you?"  
  
"I'd believe it if you just fucked me, Fili."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Fili simply rammed home. Not giving his brother a second to adjust, he started pumping his hips straight away. Kili's back arched and he clawed at the sheets as he moaned.  
  
"You like that don't you? Your arse sucks me in so eagerly, all desperate and needy."  
  
Kili reached for him but found his hands pinned above his head.  
  
"No way, bitch. You have to fuck better to earn that."  
  
"Fili, you little shit!"  
  
He thrust particularly hard for that, making Kili's body curl.  
  
"Maybe if you were fucking nicer, I'd let you touch me."  
  
That got him a glare.  
  
"Make me a promise."  
  
"Anything, bastard."  
  
Slowing the pace, Fili bent down to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Every morning, for a week, wake me up by taking my dick in your fucking mouth." He paused to kiss Kili, tongue invading his mouth to reinforce what he wanted. "Then, every night, you do all the work. You get me hard, you stretch yourself, you sit on my cock and you fucking ride me until I cum."  
  
Normally when he was aroused, Kili's cheeks flooded with blood. Now his blush flowed down his chest, stomach, all the way down to where his body opened for his older brother. His prick was virtually scarlet, aching for the release Fili just wouldn't give him.  
  
"I don't fucking care if you cum, you ride me until I fill you with my seed. Understand?"  
  
Kili nodded desperately.  
  
"Do you understand, bitch?"  
  
"I understand, I promise. Fucking dick."  
  
"Please, if you didn't love my dick so much we wouldn't be here." Apparently pleased with his compliance, he released Kili's wrists. He was pulled down immediately, chests pressed together and nails digging into his arse and back. Picking up the pace again, Fili winced. He was definitely going to have marks tomorrow. Might as well put some on Kili too, he thought and leaned down to reach his neck.  
  
It couldn't have been more than a minute before the brunet screwed his eyes shut, wrapped himself tighter around Fili and came. He buried his face in his neck, groaning as his brother continued. Fili soon followed, collapsing on top of him.  
  
"You're so fucking perfect."  
  
"Romantic bastard."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For phoebe-artemis, my wonderful beta

Kili's ear was pressed against his brother's chest. He could hear his heart thudding through his ribs, recovering from the exertions of their lovemaking.  
"Fili?" He whispered. "You awake?"  
"No need to whisper, Kee. We're not on a sleepover."  
"Yeah, it just doesn't feel right to talk loudly in the dark."  
They fell silent again and Fili thought he'd fallen asleep.  
"Fili?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course." Fili brushed the brunet's hair back from his neck.  
"So you know how my heats are getting more frequent?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And they're getting stronger?"  
"Yeah..." Fili was fairly certain he knew what was going to be asked, but he didn't want to rush it.  
"Do you think...maybe in my next heat...we could breed?" He went quiet and Fili could practically hear him worrying.  
"I would love to."  
Kili finally looked at him, eyes wide and disbelieving.  
"What, you thought I wouldn't want to?"  
"You never seemed very interested when our friends had kids." Kili bit his lip, focusing on his brother's chest hair.  
"I have been working a lot, I'd admit. I wanted to make sure I could provide for our family."  
Smiling, Kili leaned in to kiss him.  
"I love you."  
"I know, my little dormouse. I love you too."

Kili's next heat came around a fortnight later.

When Fili arrived home from work, he found his Omega sat naked in their kitchen holding a bag of ice to his chest. The apartment was freezing and the blinds closed to block out any light.  
"Kili?" He said gently.  
Looking up, Kili dropped his bag of ice and stood up. Wordlessly, he pressed himself against Fili, nuzzling his neck to inhale his scent. His Alpha's warmth was a nice sort, fuzzy instead of sharp like that from his gut.  
"Let's get you to bed, shall we?"  
"Please, Fili. It hurts."  
It's okay, love. I'll make it better." He scooped Kili into his arms, keeping him close.

Placing him on their bed, Fili stepped back to remove his clothes.  
"How do you want me?" When in heat, Kili normally prefered to be beneath him, as he felt it was a more submissive position.  
Kili rolled onto his stomach and grabbed a cushion to place under his hips. It made sex more pleasurable for him with the added benefit of making it easier to concieve. Fili could see that his brother was slick and open, that he had dripped down his thighs. He always felt immensely powerful, the defiant and free-spirited brunet whimpering at his touch and burning with desire for him.  
"Fili?" His voice was tired and worried.  
"Don't worry, I'm just admiring you. Are you sure you wouldn't like to be face to face for this?"  
"I did think about. I wanted to see your face. But I'd like to echo the first time you took me." Kili glanced over his shoulder. "I mean, if that's okay."  
Fili smiled fondly. "Of course it's okay."  
He climbed onto the bed and straddled Kili's thighs. Bending down, he kissed where he knew Kili's vertabrae were, even though it had been years since he was skinny enough for them to be seen. Without even having to look down to guide himself, Fili pressed forward into his brother's body. His Omega keened desperately at the intrustion.  
"Okay?" He whispered in Kili's ear .  
"Perfect." The tips of his ears were red, eyes closed and mouth hanging open.  
Fili gently pulled his head back to kiss him, delighting in the way Kili gasped into his mouth as he began to pump his hips. Kili's head slumped onto his arms when released, shoulders hunched and arching up against his Alpha. Words were beyond him; instead he made primal sounds honed by thousands of years of evolution to encourage his mate.  
"Kili, Kili, you're amazing. I never thought you'd be so hot, so exquisite." They'd never had unprotected sex before. He nosed through Kili's hair to his neck. It wasn't enough to have his brother drenched with his scent, he needed to have purple-red marks over his pale neck. Fili thought his Omega couldn't get any more eager but he whined at the bites, sliding a hand round to cup Fili's head. Every possible inch of skin was pressed together; Kili's legs and arms framed by his brother's, hands tangled. Fili kept his thrusts short and deep, grinding into Kili's body to maintain contact for as long as he could and rubbing constantly over his prostate. Neither of them were going to last, with Kili burning with his heat and not quite as smooth as condoms has lead him to believe.  
"Fili?" Kili gasped.  
"I'm here."  
"I love you." Kili's hands held on his desperately, almost afraid to climax alone.  
"I love you too." He urged his head back and kissed him, joining them together completely.  
Simultaneously, they came, Kili over the pillow beneath him and Fili inside his Omega. Kili had never felt it before, the warm spread of his brother's seed through his body.  
"Don't." He protested when Fili made to roll them over. "This position is best."  
"You think it caught?"  
"I dunno. But at least we have another few days to try."  
They kissed, unable to stop grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Taurnil, who very nicely asked if we might go back to Middle-earth. I guess I did get carried away with modern stuff. And for alizlemonparty1 who liked the look of voyeurism. Okay it kinda turned into an all-out public sex thing but I like it.
> 
> (See guys, this is like the third thing for alizlemonparty1. That's what you could get if you ask.)

Fili reached for the gravy boat. The liquid was not hot but pleasantly warm and Kili gasped as his brother poured it over his erection.  
  
"I thought you liked the way I tasted." The brunet said, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"I do. I like gravy too. Why not enjoy both?" Fili was sat in his guest of honour chair, practically a throne. His consort lay naked on the table with his legs bent and feet on the arms of the chair.  
  
"I'm not your dinner."  
  
"I know. But I'd like to eat you all the same." He grinned wolfishly, and Kili felt his cock twitch.  
  
"Go on then. Eat up."  
  
He did, and Kili arched so far he could see the other side of the table. His fingers slid into his brother's hair, tangling in the strands and grabbing the braids. No doubt they are being watched, but most are too busy with their own partners. Fili sucked him sloppily, allowing gravy to seep out his mouth. It was maddening, the dribble of the warm liquid down his cock. His mouth was good but tonight Kili needed more. Tugging the blond off him, he urged Fili to climb onto the table with him.  
  
"Others have been looking at me, Fili. Inviting me into their bed." Kili said quietly, simply.  
  
His brother's eyes darkened.  
  
"I think we need to remind everyone who I belong to."  
  
Fili had lost his playful grin, replaced by a flinty glare. Everyone knew, down to the tiniest dwarflings, that Kili was his. Lowering himself onto his brother, fine fabrics against bare skin, he gripped Kili's chin and pushed his head back.  
  
"You want me to mark you?" Fili growled, breath hot against his vulnerable skin. "Bite your pretty neck 'til it's purple and leave hand prints on your hips?"  
  
"Yes, Fili, please." Kili begged, rutting up into him.  
  
This was how it was meant to be. His baby brother naked and needy beneath him. Descending upon Kili's neck he bit and sucked, indulging the writhing of his body. The blond didn't break the skin but left it dark and angry. Fili pulled back, ignoring the protests of his lover, and fought his way out of his clothes.  
  
"Turn over. I want you on your hands and knees."  
  
Grinning, Kili obeyed. He reached down to stroke himself, eyes fluttering closed until Fili smacked his rear. It was barely a tap, but Kili moaned and arched his spine eagerly.  
"Let's save that for another day, shall we?" Now naked, Fili ran a hand up his brother's back to twine in his dark hair. He tugged a little, listening to the long sigh. They had prepared Kili before coming to dinner. It was obvious they wouldn't be able to wait long enough to prepare him safely. Sliding two fingers in at once, he pressed into his prostate to counteract any discomfort.  
  
"Not too much, Fee. I want to remember this."  
  
"You sure? I don't want to hurt you." Fili worried.  
  
"Please. The amount of times I've taken your dick and now you think you're going to hurt me?"  
  
"I'm just checking." Fili said, rolling his eyes.  
  
He lined himself up and pushed in slowly so he didn't overwhelm Kili. It didn't seem possible though, not with the way he pushed back desperately.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yes. Fuck me like you mean it."  
  
Fili gave his hair a sharp tug.  
  
"I always mean it."  
  
Kili simply grinned over his shoulder. And the most effective way to deal with that was to fuck him senseless. Pulling his hair until Kili was forced to curve his back and bare his neck, he drew out entirely. The ring of muscle closed when it was empty, visibly flexing as Kili clenched.  
  
"Look around you, brother. Everyone is watching you." Fili sank back into his body, watching the muscle yield to him. "They all know how much you want me, how much you need to be pounded 'til you scream."  
  
They'd spent longer on foreplay than most couples and the crowd around them was growing. Fili pulled out and pressed just the head inside, shallowly fucking his lover. His hand was tight on Kili's hip as he held himself in check, waiting for him to beg.  
  
"Just fuck him already!" A dwarf shouted.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't have the balls!" Another jibbed.  
  
"Don't be silly; I can see them." Someone argued.  
  
"It's a metaphor!"  
  
"Fili!" The brunet's voice cut through the babble. "Please fuck me! I can't take this!"  
  
"You're going to have to be clearer than that I'm afraid. Tell everyone what you want." Fili was kind enough to bottom out once, hard on the inward stroke, long and torturous on the outward.  
  
"I want you to fuck me. For you to shove your dick into me until I can't see. You think you can do that? Fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow?" Kili was trying to push his hips back and fuck himself but Fili held him too tight.  
  
"I think that was good enough. How about it?" He asked loudly.  
  
"Pound 'im, lad!"  
  
"Make him choke on it!"  
  
"Hold on, I want to see his face!" The dwarf scurried round to Kili's front.  
  
Fili slammed in sharply, not giving his brother a second to adjust before setting a rough pace. Eyes closed and mouth hanging open, Kili's body shook with the impact. They didn't have a hand to spare between them. Kili needed all the support he could get, and Fili wouldn't let go of his hair and needed to hold him still. Together they put on a show. Kili cried out every time he hit his prostate, accompanied by the low moans of the thrusts. Every now and again Fili pulled on his hair to show off the marks on his neck. Releasing Kili's hair, he pushed his shoulders down. Fili glanced at the crowd to gauge their reaction.  
  
"I could fuck to this."  
  
"I wouldn't let anyone fuck me that hard."  
  
"Never thought Prince Kili'd been such a cock whore."  
  
He needed to finish the brunet soon. Already he could feel the burning in his gut, but it wouldn't do to stroke Kili to completion. Fili needed to prove that he could make his brother cum on his cock. That no-one else could do this for him. Kili's moans were rising in pitch, high and desperate as he rocked back. Recognising the clenching around his cock, Fili pulled the brunet up to his knees so everyone could see his brother's face when he came. He wanted to speak, to whisper in Kili's and tell him how good he was but all his breath went on fucking him. He was seconds away, couldn't hold it back but Kili arched back against him. He screamed, semen splattering over the table. The audience murmured appreciatively as Fili came quietly. Resting back on his heels, he cradled his brother in his lap as he kissed his neck. Licking his lips, Kili managed to gather enough breath to speak.  
  
"Looks like we showed them, eh?"  
  
"Absolutely." Fili kissed him, and the crowd dispersed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinema one for prince-of-slash-fiction and anon

Fili was concentrating on the film, a cop movie, not noticing the hand that slid into his pants. Fingers wrapped around his cock and he barely managed to stifle his gasp. He looked at Kili in shock, but he appeared focused on the screen despite what he was doing to his brother. For a moment Fili considered pulling his hand away. But he knew he wouldn't and so did Kili. His hand tightened, making the most of the limited space he had. Still watching the film, Kili skillfully massaged his brother's cock until he writhed in his seat. He quickly clamped his hand over Fili's mouth as he came. Idly, Kili pulled his sticky hand from his pants and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Fili watched as he ate, licking his hand clean of semen after.

****

"You're sure no-one will see us?" Fili worried but allowed himself to be dragged along.  
  
"Come on, the dust here is an inch thick." His brother weaved his way through the towering bookcases.  
  
"You're exaggerating." Fili accused.  
  
"Only slightly."  
  
Kili looked back and his eyes shone with a familiar glow. This was going to be well worth his time.  
  
They reached the all but forgotten section, yellowed pages and cracked spines. Chances are the books here were older than they are.  
  
Kili pushed him back against the bookcase and dropped to his knees. Immediately he unzipped Fili's trousers, pushing them down to his knees. Taking his cock into his mouth, Kili sucked it to full hardness as his brother's hands slid into his hair.  
  
"I'm so glad you got that piercing, love." Fili said, looking down fondly at his brother wrapped around his dick.  
  
The brunet winked up at him. Teasing bastard. Kili pulled off to lick the head in broad sweeps, pressing the stud in his tongue into the slit.  
  
"You taste delicious. If I could, I'd have you in my mouth every minute, I would. So warm." He sloppily kissed the head. "So solid." Another kiss on the ridge. "So thick." A kiss. "So long." Kili licked firmly up the shaft, nuzzling the balls that held his favourite drink.  
  
"No offence brother, but I'd like to have your butt sometimes as well."  
  
"If I've got it, you can have it. My hands, my mouth, my dick, my arse..."  
  
"Your ice cream?"  
  
"Touch my ice cream and I'll bite."  
  
Fili's hand tugged instinctively at his hair. Kili ignored him and took his entire cock down his throat, swallowing around it until he heard the blond's head hit the bookcase.  
  
"Fuck Kili. Who taught you this?"  
  
Pulling back to breathe, Kili jerked him fast, not allowing the pleasure to subside.  
  
"You did. The morning of my eighteenth birthday, you woke me by taking my cock down your throat."  
  
"You squealed like a girl when you came."  
  
With a chuckle, Kili took his cock into his mouth again. He sucked hard on the head, tongue laving over the tip while his hand worked the base. Fili looked down at him. He was easily the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and to have him like this was paradise. Letting his head fall back, Fili focused on a book opposite him. Incest: the psychological effects through adolescence and beyond. How appropriate.  
  
Kili looked up at him and with his hair pulled back, he could see how his lips stretched around the girth. Removing a hand from his hair, Fili traced his jaw along to his lower lip. Eyes scrunching shut, he bit his lip to keep quiet as he came. Kili swallowed eagerly, lapping at the head to get all he could before tucking his brother back into his trousers. Yes, this had been well worth his time.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili grinned at her brother. He was handcuffed to their headboard, toes curling against the sheets as he tried to stay still. It was easily her favourite thing to do, to see how desperate she could make Fili without even touching him. He tugged at his restraints as she sat back against the foot of the bed, spreading her legs.  
  
"You know, you look wonderful all trussed up." Kili said, reaching for a small bag.  
  
Fili simply glared at her, hips bucking up automatically when he saw what was in the bag. It was their favourite dildo. Glass, with swirling ridges and a bulbous head, both of them had climaxed on it more times than they cared to count. His eyes remained fixed on it, even as his sister pushed it inside herself. Kili's eyes closed as she twisted the toy.  
  
"What do you want, Fili?"  
  
He pulled at the handcuffs.  
  
"Oh, Fee. You're going to hurt yourself if you do that."  
  
"Kili, please." The blond growled. "I don't care. Just do something."  
  
"You don't care? Well I guess I'll just go then."  
  
"No! No, I don't care so long as it's you."  
  
Grinning, Kili crawled forwards. She clenched around the dildo to keep it inside as she brushed her entire body along her brother's. He was so firm and warm that she almost considered freeing him and letting him pin her down with his body. Instead Kili kissed him. Fili's mouth was pliant beneath hers. He knew what was expected of him today.  
  
Pulling back, Kili shuffled down to his hips. His cock was leaking and starting to turn purple. Nice to know she was getting to him. She reached for the lube. Fili bucked up excitedly.  
  
"Yes, yes. It's for you." Kili rolled her eyes  
  
He spread his legs eagerly.  
  
"Hmm, seems I should have got out the strap-on."  
  
Opening the lube, Kili slicked her fingers. She pressed the first in without warning. The resulting gasp from her normally contained brother was heavenly.  
  
"Is that better, my love?"  
  
Fili nodded frantically, willing his body to relax so he could take another finger.  
  
"So good, aren't you? So obedient." The brunette pushed a second finger in, soon followed by a third.  
  
He supposed he should feel embarrassed, begging for his baby sister to open him up and fuck him. Fili stared at the ceiling and grabbed at the headboard as she rubbed his prostate in a well-honed rhythm. He whined when she pulled his fingers out, and totally missed Kili pulling the dildo out of herself.  
  
Deeming it wet enough, Kili quickly shoved it inside him. Fili moaned loudly, arching. Peeking at his face, Kili smiled fondly. The face he made when he was first penetrated was angelic. Kili started to move the dildo slowly. Her brother's legs opened wider, hips pushing down to impale himself faster.  
  
"Fuck. Kili. Faster." He panted.  
  
"And make you cum before I even get a ride?"  
  
"Please sis, I need more!"  
  
"Beg for it." Kili demanded.  
  
"Kili, you're the best sister ever, I love you so much, I'm never going to fuck anyone else, only you can do this for me, please Kili!"  
  
Fili was so desperate that she didn't even need to move the dildo. He was doing all the work himself.  
  
Finally taking pity on him, Kili pushed the toy in to the flared hilt. She could see her brother clenching around it and shifting his hips, trying to get more.  
  
"Maybe it'd be worth us enticing another into our bed. You'd look gorgeous taking your first real cock."  
  
Fili pulled at the cuffs again. Crawling back up his body, she kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Kili reached down between them and guided his cock into her. His whine was desperate and high-pitched; no doubt he'd be embarrassed after.  
  
"Mmm, I do so love your cock. Dildo's nice, but you're warm and soft. And all the pretty little noises you make are a bonus." She ground down on him, clenching to hear his gasp as he clenched around their dildo in turn.  
  
"Kili." The blond sighed as he leaned up to kiss her. His face was flushed and his eyes wet with frustrated tears.  
  
Kili grabbed the headboard and used it to pull herself forward before dropping down again. She loved this; her body joined with her brother's, closer than anyone else could get. She was the only one who got to see Fili like this. Begging, desperate, and open.  
  
"Fili." She whispered.  
  
"Kee."  
  
Dropping down, Kili pressed their bodies together. Her breasts were small enough for it to be comfy and Fili groaned at the warm flesh against him.  
  
"I love you." He panted as he leaned up.  
  
Kili obliged and kissed him. He submitted to her, allowing his sister to force her tongue into his mouth.  
  
"I love you too." Clenching around his cock, she listened carefully to his moans. "You're close, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Please, make me cum." A few tears had escaped from Fili's eyes and ran down his face to the pillow.  
  
Kili wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer anyway. She slowed her movements down to a slow rocking of her hips and reached back between Fili's legs. Twisting the dildo, Kili grinned as the blond arched beneath her. His eyes fixed blankly on the ceiling as he came.  
  
"Was that nice?" Kili purred as she let her lover slip out of her.  
  
Fili tugged idly at the handcuffs.  
  
"I know, I didn't cum. That's your job." She positioned herself over his face. Fili was panting from his orgasm, warm air washing over her labia as his nose bumped her clit.  
  
Rocking down against his face, Kili threaded her fingers into his hair. Glancing up at his sister through his pale lashes, Fili swept his tongue over her clit. Bashful as always.  
  
"You're so good at this. I'm going to make you do this every morning before you leave." Kili could see it clearly.  
  
Fili all neat and tidy in his suit, his hair pulled back into a bun. He'd pull her pyjama bottoms off and hook her thighs over his shoulders. Kili was a heavy sleeper; she wouldn't even stir until seconds before she came. Then Fili would go to work smelling of his sister's cum.  
  
When Kili came, she clamped her thighs around her lover's head. She stayed there panting until Fili snapped twice.  
  
"Sorry." The brunette shuffled off his face and released his wrists.  
  
"Sorry? You always do it." Fili replied, pulled her against his chest.  
  
"I can't help it. Your face is just such a good ride." They kissed, nuzzling each other contentedly.  
  
After a few minutes, Fili asked "Did you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?" Kili said sleepily.  
  
"About bringing another man into our bed?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to."  
  
"But you'd like to?" He pushed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll admit I quite fancy it."  
  
Kili grinned. She could feel her brother was half-hard against her hip.  
  
"Well in the mean time, you up for another round?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Kili, have you ever thought about topping?" Fili asked his brother as they lay panting in their bed.

"A little. Never thought you were up for it."

"Always got distracted by your fantastic arse. But you do have a very nice cock too."

"How about tomorrow then? I'm done for the day." Kili snuggled up to his chest.

 

 

The next evening, after dinner, Fili climbed into his brother's lap. He let Kili dominate the kiss, hands sliding around his waist.

"This feels nice, doesn't it?" Kili said as he trailed kisses down his neck.

"It is rather nice." The blond experimentally rocked his hips down. "Why don't you take me to bed?"

Rolling his eyes, Kili scooped his hands under his brother's thighs and lifted him. Fili giggled; he normally carried Kili and was enjoying a rest for a change. Although he pouted when Kili unceremoniously dropped him on the bed.

"Come on, get down here." Fili said, fluttering his lashes. Spreading his legs, he reached out.

Kili situated himself between his legs.

"When was the last time you bottomed?" He asked as he pressed their groins together.

"Not since before I got you. You've got your work cut out to top my last partner." Fili grabbed the brunet's arse to pull him closer.

"Please, I bet he had no skill. It's just the size that got you off."

They rutted against each other, growing hard in anticipation.

"You certainly have a lot to make up for in the size department."

Kili bit his neck roughly. Surprisingly, Fili groaned and arched eagerly.

"I'm sure you won't have any complaints when I'm inside you. In fact, I doubt you'll be able to think."

"That's pretty tough talk. You sure you've got the balls to follow through?" Fili taunted.

Scowling, Kili pulled away. For a second he thought he'd really offended him, but Kili simply squirmed out of his clothes and grabbed the oil.

"Get undressed."

Fili frowned at the order. Normally Kili was submissive in bed, taking his punishment and reward with whorish moans.

When Fili hesitated, his brother snatched up his sash from the chair. He didn't even realise what Kili intended until both his wrists were tied to the headboard.

"Kili?"

"You said you wanted me to top. Is this too much?"

"No, it's great. Just checking. Just remember the safe word."

Kili leaned down to kiss him, sliding a hand through his hair to rub the hollow at the back of his head. He didn't stop until Fili was shaking, not kissing him back but stealing the air from his mouth.

"I'm going to undress you now. Since you failed to follow the order, I'm not going to touch you until I'm done."

"But Kili-"

"Don't. You didn't follow the order." He tugged sharply at the blond’s moustache.

"Yes sir." Fili said meekly, eyes lowered.

He easily pulled Fili's trousers off, praising his compliance as he raised his hips. There was nothing Kili could do with the shirt. He didn't want to cut it off; it was barely a month old. Eventually he just pushed it up and over Fili's head and tucked it into the sash. The move mussed his golden hair and made him look even more untidy than before.

It was strange and undeniably the most appealing sight Kili had ever seen.

"Now then. Since you were so dismissive about my skills, I am going to make sure you're gagging for it before I fuck you." He said, keeping his voice hard.

Fili bit his lip, gazing shyly at his brother through his eyelashes.

"Please. We both know you're nowhere near as innocent as you like to pretend."

The blond pouted indignantly.

"Oh, drop it. I remember the things you did when you deflowered me."

Fili raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Rolling his eyes, Kili climbed between his thighs. He spread his legs quickly and lifted his hips in invitation.

"It's not going to be that easy, brother. I'm going to enjoy this. Not sure about you."

Kili briefly nuzzled his brother's erection, rubbing his nose over his perineum before blowing on his sphincter.

"Kili!" The blond gasped as he clenched automatically.

"Yes?"

"You can't put your mouth there. It's dirty!"

"And this isn't?" Kili gestured at their bodies. "I promise I'd stop if you don't like it."

Fili gulped.

"Okay."

The first lick was slow, tentative. The next was bolder. Kili knew what his intention was now and set about making his brother squirm beneath his mouth. It certainly tasted like Fili even if the way he whined and wiggled was nothing like him.

"How is it?"

"It's nice. Feel free to keep going."

Kili raised an eyebrow. This wasn't going to work if Fili was this haughty. Prying his cheeks apart, Kili buried his face between them.

Fili squealed as his brother's tongue snaked inside of him. It was so much more pliant than his cock and it was warm and wet and it felt wrong but he wanted more. He didn't know if he needed Kili's tongue in him for ever or his cock splitting him wide. Anything he could get would do.

"Are you okay?" Kili sat back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

The noises the blond was making, desperate and higher than he thought his voice could go, worried him.

Fili tugged aimlessly at his bonds.

"Please, Kili. I'm fine, please just finish me."

"You think you could cum like this?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I might need a finger, but yeah. I could cum like this."

Grinning, Kili bit his thigh and laughed when he jumped.

"Such a good boy. I knew you'd like it."

He reached for the oil by their bed. It was expensive stuff; if Fili was going to fuck his coveted younger brother, he was going to do it properly.

Fili sighed as the first finger slid into him. It brushed teasingly over his prostate, distracting him so much he was startled as Kili returned his mouth to his hole. Moaning at the contrast of wandering tongue and purposeful finger, Fili's hands formed fists in an attempt to last. It was all in vain though; another finger joined the first, pressing against his prostate as Kili's squirmed alongside them. He came loudly, hips bucking and toes curling.

Stilling his fingers, Kili softly kissed his brother's thigh.

"Okay?" He asked as he peered past Fili's heaving chest to his face.

He gave a thumbs-up.

"You still want to fuck?"

He nodded.

Kili grabbed the oil again. He didn't even bother pulling his fingers out and simply poured oil onto a third finger. It wasn't something he saw often. Fili flushed and sweating, braids spilling across the pillow instead of dangling in his face. The rarity of this act meant Fili was almost painfully tight. Kili rocked his hips into the bedding, aching for stimulation. He pretended he didn't hear the low moan Fili let out at the sight of his brother so desperate.

"You think you're ready?" Kili asked huskily.

"Yeah. Get up here and fuck me." He spread his thighs wider even as they grinned at the strangeness.

Kili crawled up his body. He took a moustache braid in his teeth and tugged on it. Fili giggled and arched up against him.

"Come on, Kili. I wanted you to top, now hurry up and do it." He teased.

Kili grinned down at him, wrapping a hand round his half-hard cock.

"Don't worry about that. Just get your cock in me." Fili raised his head, eager to see his brother penetrate him.

"You're sure?"

Fili glared at him.

He released his cock and shoved Fili's knees apart.

"Can you see?" Kili asked.

He nodded. Pouring a little more oil over himself, Kili braced his cock at his entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"If my wrists weren't tied I'd drag you down and ride you." Fili kicked his legs a little causing his cock to bob.

"We can try that tomorrow." Kili chuckled. "But for now..."

He pushed his hips forward as slowly as he could manage, knowing he couldn't simply plough into his brother like he wanted to.

Fili gasped beneath him. He hadn't been fucked since before he and Kili got together and although it didn't hurt it pushed the breath out of him. They looked at each other, eyes wide and dark. Kili leaned down to kiss his brother, breaking off to rest their foreheads together. Checking that Fili was now fully hard, he started to pump his hips.

"Kili." He whimpered, but the brunet was ahead of him and released his hands.

Fili grabbed his shoulders, nails digging into the skin. The pleasure came as a shock, each brush of Kili's cock over his prostate making him shake.

He knew he didn't have the stamina to finish Fili like this, so he wrapped a hand round his erection. The blond bucked up into his hand. This was something they were going to have to do more often. Kili had never seen his brother like this; overwhelmed and wrung out even as he rocked his hips back on his cock. His eyes were open and focused on Kili, mouth open to try to breathe. Burying his face in his neck, Kili sucked a vivid bruise onto his collarbone. He pulled back to look and absently thrust harder at the sight of Fili marked by him.

"Kili...more. I'm so close, just a little harder." Fili forced out, voice thick with pleasure.

"Anything for you, Fee."

Fili moaned, long and throaty, at the new pace. His hips jerked uncertainly, unsure whether to thrust back on his brother's cock or up into his hand. Fili shouted and arched as he came. Crossing his ankles behind Kili's back, he dragged him forward, riding his cock desperately. He didn't even notice as Kili came inside him.

Gasping for breath, they lay dozing together.

"Fili?"

"Yes?"

"How was that?"

"Bloody brilliant. How soon can you get hard again?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What's got into today, Fili?" He asked as his brother bundled him into the seat.

"You know how I get when I watch you shoot." Fili locked the door behind them.

"Why do you think I brought you with me?"

"Horny bastard."

Kili dragged him down and kissed him, undoing his trousers and sliding a hand in. Both were hard already and desperate for each other. They pulled Kili's trousers down enough to expose his arse. Fili reached for the lube and condoms they kept in the centre compartment. It wasn't unusual for Kili to become aroused on their car journeys and demand to be fucked.

"I'm loose enough for two fingers."

Fili raised his eyebrows but pressed two slick fingers into his brother. Beneath him, Kili sighed.

"I take it you've been fingering yourself?" The blond added another finger a little earlier than he should, knowing Kili liked the burn.

"Every night."

"And what do you think about?" Fili asked lowly, tearing open the condom and rolling it on.

"You. Your mouth, your hands, your wonderful dick." Kili gripped his brother's arms as he was breached.

"The second we can, we're moving out." He started to roll his hips lazily, encouraging Kili to suck on his fingers to stay quiet.

Kili didn't want to stay quiet. They always had to fuck like mice, in case their mum heard or came home early. He wanted to be able to moan for once, to shout every time Fili thrust into him and scream when he came. How else was he supposed to tell Fili how good he was? Kili would just have to settle for pushing his hips back into each thrust.

"Kili?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't think I'm-"

Fili was cut off by the ringing of a mobile. They froze for a second, staring at each other before scrambling for the phone. Squirming his hand into Kili's pocket, Fili pulled out the ringing phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Fili? What are you doing with your brother's phone?"

Their eyes widened in horror. Of all the people to call them during sex, did it really have to be their mother?

"Eh, I..." He desperately tried to interpret Kili's frantic gestures.

"I'm...my phone? It's...um...dead?"

Kili nodded.

"Oh. Well is he okay? He hasn't shot anyone?"

Fili tried to breath. His brother had clenched around him in panic and he was slightly worried his cock might drop off from lack of oxygen.

"No, everyone is okay."

"Well, you need to pick up bread on the way home."

"Yes mum." He stroked Kili's thigh soothingly, trying to calm him.

"Have you been running? You seem out of breath." Fili could practically hear her narrowing her eyes.

"I've been..." He looked at Kili. Kili shrugged. "I had a massive shit."

"I don't need to know that, Fili. You should eat more fibre if it's so hard to go the bathroom." She scolded.

"I will. Yes, we can get milk. Love you too. Okay. Bye." Sighing, Fili dropped the phone in the front seat.

"That was the shittiest excuse ever." Kili said.

"That was a crap joke."

They sniggered.

"Now come on and fuck me."

Rolling his eyes, Fili started to thrust again. Kili was still tense but each stroke had him loosening again.

"Is that better? Do you like taking my cock?" Fili asked, reaching round to jerk him.

Kili moaned and sucked harder on his fingers. He flicked his tongue across the fingertips, something he loved to do with Fili's cock.

"I know you love it. You can't get enough of this, of your brother prying you open and taking you like this."

Kili's body clenched around him, a tell-tale sign that he was close.

"Come on, baby brother. Come for me." Fili ordered.

Biting down on his fingers, Kili came into the blond's hand. Fili soon followed, emptying into the condom.

For a minute they rested, panting and smiling at each other. Then Fili scrambled to clean them up, wiping his hand on a tissue and tying the condom.

"Put your arse away. Much as I'd like, we don't have time to fuck again."

Kili whined despondently.

"But I'll help you with your homework tonight."

"But I don't have any homework."

Rolling his eyes, Fili leaned down to kiss his brother deeply.

"I'll help you with your homework."

Despite the fact he was freshly fucked in the back of his older brother's car, Kili blushed.

"Now just let me put my trousers on and we'll go get bread."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubby Kili for withnoclearpurpose

"Come on, Fili. Take me to bed." Kili pulled his brother towards him by the hips.  
"Aren't you full enough already?" Fili protested even as he leaned into the other's body.  
"You know what I'm like."  
He could feel the smile as Kili kissed him. His appetite, both for food and for his brother, was boundless. Fili slid his hands under Kili's thighs and lifted him.  
The brunet giggled as he wrapped himself around Fili.  
"Where to?" He asked, looking up at his grinning lover.  
"To the bedroom, noble steed!"  
"I think it's you who's the steed tonight."  
They chuckled together, Fili walking to their bedroom by memory.  
  
Pinning his brother down onto the bed, Fili rutted down against him. He could feel Kili's cock pressing into his thigh, hard were the rest of him was soft.  
"Don't play games with me. I know you can feel how much I want you." Kili slid his hand up the back of the blond's shirt.  
"You always did like your meat."  
"And my stuffing."  
"That's so lame, Kee."  
"You're the one who referred to their dick as meat."  
They pulled apart to strip, their progress made slow by kissing and groping every newly revealed patch of skin. Finally Fili pushed his brother onto his back and sat between his thighs.  
He bypassed his cock for now, instead bending to kiss his stomach. Fili pressed tiny kisses on the trail of hair up his belly and chest, meandering up to kiss him properly. Then he retraced his steps, pulling free the braid Kili had grasped. Fili ran his nose over the pink marks his brother's trousers left on him. They weren't as deep as they used to be now Kili had new clothes. He reached down to slide a hand into Fili's hair as he continued to kiss his stomach and leave little pink marks.  
"It's always a surprise how warm you are." Fili murmured against his skin.  
"We've done this hundreds of times and you forget?" He asked in disbelief.  
"My memory does not compare to reality."  
Kili snorted. But he blushed and looked away shyly.  
Pleased with the reaction, Fili kissed his brother again. Then he rolled to pull Kili above him.  
"I thought I was the pony."  
"We don't have to do it like this. It's just a good spot to watch you from." Fili ran his hands up his thighs, over his hips and squeezing his stomach gently.  
"You just want to watch my belly." Kili said accusingly.  
"You got me."  
Rolling his eyes, the brunet shifted back until Fili's cock sprang up. He winked at Fili before holding his dick against his stomach.  
"Kili...you shouldn't..." He breathed, biting his lip.  
"It's okay. I like touching it." Kili swayed a little, pressing his cock into his skin.  
It was mainly a tease, just a fraction of the heat and pressure that awaited him inside Kili. He leaned down to kiss the other. Fili let out a long sigh at all the flesh against him, allowing Kili to control the kiss.  
"Fili?" He kissed along his jaw.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you fuck me?"  
"Gladly."  
Kili kissed him again before climbing off. He grabbed the oil from beside the bed, handing it to his brother as he spread his legs.  
Slicking his fingers, the blond started to work him open.  
"You're so receptive." Fili murmured as his brother's body gave way for him. "All of you is." He placed a hand on Kili's stomach, wobbling the flesh a little.   
Giggling, Kili pulled him down to kiss him. It was a brief, chaste brush of lips, made all the more wonderful as Fili slid a third finger inside.  
"Fuck me." Kili whispered, winding a braid around his fingers.  
"If that's what you want, dear brother." Fili removed his fingers, pouring more oil over his erection. He fisted himself a few times to spread the oil before allowing Kili to reach down and guide the head inside. They sighed as Fili bottomed out, resting their foreheads together.  
"I love feeling you."  
"Me too. You'd feel more if you moved though."  
"Maybe I want to take the time to enjoy this. You know you savour honey cakes?"  
Kili whimpered, thinking of the way he nibbled at the small cakes.  
"Don't worry. You'll come...eventually. If you weren't so sinfully delicious I wouldn't do this."  
Fili started to move his hips as slowly as he could manage. Kili reached down to stroke himself, whining as his brother caught his hand. He kissed the palm before lacing their fingers together, pinning him down and keeping them nose to nose.  
"I can't allow you to do that, little brother. I'm going to make you fall apart."  
But Fili always gave into his demands, even the ones he didn't have the breath to vocalize. Thrusting harder, he looked down between their bodies. Kili's stomach shook with each thrust, his cock leaking precum over him.  
"So hot, so tight, so alive. Can you feel me, Kili?"  
The brunet gave a tiny nod.  
"I don't quite believe you. I want to hear it, the effect I have on you."  
He sat up and pushed one of Kili's legs up to his chest. It blocked a little of his stomach but earned him the most incredible noises.  
"That's better. Now I believe you."  
Looking down Kili's body, from his pink cheeks to his stomach and the thighs parted for him. His skin was flushed, blood thrumming with pleasure.  
Kili panted his name, reaching out to tug at his hair. Fili was unable to resist his dark and lusty eyes, looking at him from beneath his lashes as he bared his neck. Hooking Kili's leg over his shoulder, he lowered himself. The angle changed and Kili shouted and arched as his prostate was assaulted.  
"I love you, Kili. I love what you do to my body, what you let me do to yours." To show his point he gave a particularly rough thrust.   
"Scream my name when you cum. Show me how much you love me." Fili buried his face in his brother's neck, biting and sucking at the skin until it was pink and purple with his marks.  
"Look at me. You know I adore the way your eyes roll back. The way your mouth hangs open as I fuck you through it, my cock inside your hot little hole, stretching, claiming, making you mine." The blond sat back, watching Kili glazed eyes struggle to focus on him. "Go on. Come for me, brother."  
As ordered, Kili screamed his name. He threw his head back, eyes flashing white before they scrunched closed. Gasping for breath, he clung to his older brother as Fili kept moving, wracking his body with tremors as he struck his prostate.  
Fili groaned his name when he came. The brunet's body felt even slicker filled with his cum and he kept pumping into him, even as Kili's nails dug into his shoulders and he sagged back onto the bed.  
"Fee...s'enough now."  
Fili nuzzled his brother's cheek as his pulled out, letting his leg down and rolled them onto their sides.  
"You okay?" He brushed Kili's hair back from his sweaty face.  
"Fucked out."  
"Good."  
Kili yawned.  
"Wake me in an hour. Then we can go again."  
"That's my bro." Fili said affectionately, ruffling his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Taurnil on AO3, who said "Can we have a few more chapters like this and the teacher one? Where Fili and Kili aren't brothers but meet purely by fate. That idea really makes me smile! (Not that I wish to offend any incest enthusiasts.)"
> 
> so we have airplane bathroom handjobs and then just sex

The blond across the aisle was staring at him. Kili shifted a little to face him better.

"Hello there." The man said politely in a broad New Zealand accent.

"I wondered when you'd say hello. Going home for the summer?"

"Returning from a business trip actually."

"La-di-dah." Kili said sarcastically.

"How about you? Seems a bit out of your way."

"On holiday. Hoping to get drunk, get tattooed, get laid. Usual lads holiday." He dropped his gaze, pretending to inspect his nails.

"I can help you with all three of those." The blond said casually.

Blushing, Kili looked around quickly. It was only an hour into their flight but everyone seemed to be asleep.

"That's awfully forward of you. You haven't even asked my name." Kili couldn't say he was adverse to the prospect though.

"I'm Fili. And you would be?"

"Kili."

"Better?"

"Much."

Getting up, Fili winked at him before sauntering down the aisle to the toilet.

Did he mean for Kili to follow him? Should he follow?

Swallowing, Kili squirmed out of his seat and headed down to the bathroom. He knocked lightly.

"I was starting to think you might have lost your nerve." Fili said, pulling him inside the tiny space.

"Well whatever we're going to do, we should do it quick before I do lose my nerve."

"You haven't done this before?" Fili's hand paused on its way to his trousers.

"Not on a plane."

The blond still looked a little worried though, so Kili kissed him.

The height difference wasn't enough to be awkward and they sighed into each other's mouths as they freed their cocks.

"You good with hands? It's too cramped for me to get down there."

Kili blushed at the implication.

"Hands will be just fine."

Grinning, Fili wrapped one of his smaller hands around their cocks as he pulled him back down.

"Aww, what cute little hands you have." Kili broke the kiss to say, wrapping his hand around them as well.

"I guarantee they can pleasure you just as well as larger ones."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Oh, it is. I want to make you scream."

"I doubt you can." Kili taunted.

The blond kissed him roughly, biting on his lip.

"I bet you'd be the best bottom I ever had." He nosed at the collar of Kili's shirt, finding hidden skin.

"I'd finger you slowly, so slowly that you'd climb onto my lap and sit on my cock."

Kili let out a strangled moan as he started to bite and suck on his shoulder.

"Best keep your voice down, baby. Wouldn't want some stuck-up person calling the steward and ruining our fun, would we now?"

Kili didn't have the coordination to stroke them. He pulled Fili against him instead, groaning at the muscles he felt beneath his shirt.

"You're so close already. A couple bounces and you'd be done, collapsing forward and whimpering as I kept thrusting up into you." Fili murmured, sounding far too collected. "I can feel the way your cock pulses against mine. It's okay, just let it go."

The brunet came, burying his face into his neck, biting his lip to stay quiet.

"There's a good boy. Won't be long now."

The cum slicked his fist even more, gliding smoothly over them. Kili squirmed, oversensitive, but made no move to pull away. They both looked down at their cocks pressed together, decorated with the white streaks of Kili's cum.

"Okay, now I believe you. Your tiny hands are rather skilled."

"Told you so."

Fili came quietly, stroking their cocks until the last few drops oozed out.

His clean-up was quick and efficient. He tucked Kili back into his trousers and carefully zipped him up.

"We're going to have to do that properly sometime." Kili said.

"I'd like that. Do you have somewhere to stay?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying in a flat for the fortnight."

"Why don't you come back to mine? I could cook you breakfast."

"I'd like that."

They grinned like dorks as they kissed.

"Come on. I bet someone needs to piss by now." Fili said.

Indeed, an unimpressed teenager was waiting.

"Sorry." they mumbled as they shuffled back to their seats.

 

"Do you have the number for a taxi?" Kili asked as they stepped out of the airport.

"Don't need one. There's a driver waiting for me." Fili waved at a man stood beside a sleek black car.

"Fancy."

 

Twenty minutes later, they walked into an apartment block. The ride to the top seemed to last forever, but was well worth it for the expansive view of the city below them.

"You want to eat something now or...?" Fili asked.

"Where's the bedroom?"

With a chuckle, Fili grabbed his hand and led him.

"Big bed." Kili said, impressed.

"Lots of space to fuck."

Kili started to pull his clothes off, revealing narrow, pale body, speckled with dark hair.

"Am I doing this alone then?" He asked when he noticed Fili staring.

"No, no. I'm just looking."

"At what?"

"You. I am going to fuck you in a dozen different positions."

"I don't even know that many positions." Kili could think of six.

"I would be more than happy to show you." Fili threw his clothes to the floor, reaching out to pull the brunet against him.

"You clean?" Kili asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. You mind going bareback?"

Fili pulled away quickly to grab lube.

"Fuck no. I love it."

They tumbled back onto the bed, Kili eagerly rutting against his thigh.

"You whore." Fili reached round to grope his arse, spreading him open.

"Just do it already. I need it."

"Do you? What do you need, my little slut?"

Kili whined; it wasn't something he liked to admit, but he loved to be degraded.

"I need your cock."

"Good boy."

Fili poured lube onto his finger, pushing one into the other man. The resulting moan almost made him finish on the spot. Kili rocked back on the digit, taking it as deep as he could.

"Another." The word was half spoken, half moaned as a second finger entered him.

The fingers pressed into his prostate and Kili arched.

"No! Not yet, I'm too close."

"You okay, babe?" Fili ran his hand along his thigh soothingly.

"Yeah. Just get inside me, fast."

Spreading his fingers, Fili slowly added a third. He kept his thrusts clear of the brunet's prostate and soon Kili was reaching for the lube impatiently.

"Eager little whore. Come on, if you want my cock you have to do the work." Fili said.

Kili could feel himself leaking with want even as he flushed with embarrassment.

"Is it okay to call you that?"

"Yeah. It's-it's great." He stammered.

"Atta boy."

Kili squirted lube into his hand and slicked the erection before him. It was bigger than it had felt on the plane, and though it was daunting Kili could feel his hole flutter in anticipation.

Raising himself, he guided Fili's cock back between his legs and started to sink. Kili could feel his breath catch in his throat as he was impaled. This was going to be over quickly.

"That better?" Fili asked. His hands slid around him, prying his cheeks apart and exploring where Kili stretched around him. "I can't wait to fuck you loose. You'd be gaping."

Kili shakily raised himself. He let his weight bring him down again.

"Fili...talk to me." He said, eyes closing.

"Dirty?"

Kili nodded.

"My cute little slut. You love cock, don't you?" Fili gripped his hips tightly, pulling him down harder, faster. "You won't be able to walk and I'd have to bring you food as you lay in bed. Then I'd fuck you again, so you remember why you're bedridden."

"Gods Fee. I'm nearly there."

"Good whore." Fili swatted his arse lightly. The brunet groaned, grinding himself down desperately.

Taking pity on him, Fili started to stroke him.

"Come on, slut. Come for me."

Kili cried out, toes curling and fists clenching as he kept bouncing. He kept going until his cock became soft, until he was whining at the overstimulation.

"It's okay baby. I can finish myself." Fili lifted him off his cock and wrapped his hand around himself.

Shuffling backwards, Kili got into position. He was going to have that cum inside him, one way or another.

"Oh, you want my seed? I'll fuck your pretty face next. Can't wait to see your lips swollen and stretched around me." Fili stroked himself faster, keen to see the brunet splattered with cum.

Still wrecked and panting from his orgasm, Kili waited patiently.

Fili came, eyes fixed as his cum arched towards Kili's face. He took it well, closing his eyes and peeking once it was over.

"Come here. Let me help with that." Fili encouraged him to crawl up his body, reaching down to knead his arse.

He licked his cum from the other man's face, feeding it back to him when they kissed. They brushed noses as they giggled.

"You want me to make you a sandwich?" The blond asked. "I plan to have you many more times tonight. Don't want you getting faint."

"I'd like that. You eat too, can't lose your steam halfway through."

 

The next morning, Fili walked Kili to his car. They were both tired; it had been a long night of sex.

"So," Fili said. "How long are you in New Zealand?"

"I'm here for a fortnight. You want to meet up?" Kili looked down at his shoes. He wasn't very good at romance. Sex, yes. But not romance.

"Sure. I'd love to take you to dinner. You go have a rest, don't put too much weight on that lovely arse." Fili took one of his hands, lacing their fingers together.

Laughing, Kili said "I'd try not to. Do you have a card? I'll call you when I'm settled."

"Absolutely." Fili pressed him back against the car, slipping the card into his back pocket.

Pulling away, he kissed Kili's hand before letting go.

"I'll see you, what? Later, tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet. I shall let you know."

Climbing into the car, Kili looked back out of the window as they drove away. He pulled the business card from his pocket and looked at it. _Philip Durin, Erebor Inc._

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/derpingtime
> 
> My blog isn't that exciting, but it'll remind you when the next update is uploaded and sometimes I post a vague list of what I'm doing with each set, but I'm open to ideas!


End file.
